


Tension

by Wormy_Gutz



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, NSFW, PWP, Smut, aaraviren, blowjob, i might make another blowjob one with a little more thought to it, this was just. horny brain takeover, this was very self indulgent, viravos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:55:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21564904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wormy_Gutz/pseuds/Wormy_Gutz
Summary: Work is getting overwhelming for Viren, and he finds his relief in someone he never expected to offer help.At least, he hadn't expected the offer of "serving" someone to be extended this far.
Relationships: Aaravos/Viren (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 147





	Tension

It was a slow process, getting Aaravos to even so much as materialise in the world outside of the mirror. First an apparition, a figure that passed around like a shadow in the corner of an eye, and then a figure, hard to make out against the darkness of Viren's chambers, but clear enough to be seen. Then footsteps could be heard following him around. They never clicked when his feet touched the ground, with too long of a delay to be natural- as if his impact on the world around him was delayed.

The ritual was exhausting. Continually feeding energy into a spell after long days of training and practicing grew steadily more exhausting. Stressful, even. Complications rose up in the realm Aaravos wandered in, in his prison, and bigger complications began to stir for Viren, in the army he was composing and the fight he was planning.

The attack on Xadia would be prepared soon, and then nothing could stop him. He'd be powerful, just like Aaravos had been purring into his ear time and time again, insisting to him that he knew what he was doing.

"Someday," he said, speaking from the far side of the room, where he would trail his fingertips along the spines of books wistfully, as if he hoped to read them someday when his hand didn't pass right through them. Even his voice had an echo, coming paces after his lips moved. "Someday, you will be all powerful."

There was an implied 'too', there. As if Aaravos was already powerful, just waiting to be able to use that power again. As if Viren was aiming to be like him. As if Aaravos was waiting for Viren to make them both powerful. 

But it was a promise he didn't seem to be planning on failing.

It had been almost a week since he'd started appearing in Viren's room. Almost a week since there was no more need for that little bug to allow them to communicate. Almost a week, and Aaravos was fully formed. His feet clicked with him when he walked, and when he spoke, his voice wasn't an echo coming from a ghostly figure.

Now, he was real. 

He held a book in one hand, running his fingers over the engraved lettering on the front with a small smile. He'd read every book in his own collection from top to bottom, over and over again. He could recite anything from his collection without struggle. When there wasn't much to amuse oneself with, eventually repetition would go from a reluctant, forced habit to an obligation.

Yet, finally, after centuries and centuries, the repetition would end. It would be over. Not only did Aaravos have something new- something new to read, to wear, to look at- but he had someone else. 

And it was now almost impossible to pry himself away from Viren. 

He'd not leave the room, that much had to be a given. Viren would be off working, and Aaravos would be devouring new books, studying the language Viren spoke and seeing how it had progressed, a dictionary set beside him for any words that were too unfamiliar. 

If he left, he was at risk of being seen, of being mistaken for an invader or an enemy. That was why he was waiting for Viren to deem it safe to reveal him, nearer the start of the war. 

But, in the meantime, he was waiting. He was reading new books, eating new food, and admiring a new person.

Someone he had grown... attached to.

Viren wasn't used to the company, however. He couldn't be- he'd gone from utter solitude and loneliness to having company at all times. Never alone, working with soldiers or working with Aaravos. The stress of work and wars was getting to him. Upcoming threats of treason, the whole drivel of the young princes...

Oh, he despised it. 

And it was running through his mind all the time, his head throbbing. Having company was well and good until he grew exhausted and irritated. Having Aaravos was good until he found himself seeking a distraction- the kind he couldn't find with him. He shouldn't try to find with him.

And the touching...

Aaravos had been alone too long, that much was clear. From the way his eyes lingered on each new thing, to how he was constantly close to Viren. He'd run his fingers along his arm, or brush away his hair. He'd lean close when he asked about words he couldn't find in the dictionary, and when he wanted to see what Viren was doing, his hands would settle on his shoulders as he peered over him.

Viren hadn't been so long without contact, but it was driving him wild, too. Frustration built up in him, though not the same as he always seemed to be feeling from work. It was different, it was new. It was...

It was something he didn't dare think about for too long.

"Viren," Aaravos suddenly called, clearing his thoughts. Aaravos was standing the far side of the room, leaning against a bookshelf. The book he was reading- one Viren hadn't touched in years- was closed and set behind him. "You look weary."

Viren groaned, bringing his hand to his face and pinching the bridge of his nose. "How observant of you to notice, Aaravos," he said, though his voice was perhaps a little more testy than he'd intended for it to be. His patience had been worn too thin to deal with rude remarks anymore. Even snide, passive aggressive comments earned sharp glares and hissed insults back, even as Viren tried to hold his tongue.

"I meant," Aaravos said, approaching him. His footsteps were still so new that it was jarring, but that wasn't something he got time to focus on. In a moment, Aaravos had leant down, cupping Viren's jaw. "That you look too weary to work. You're overexerting yourself."

Again, Viren parted his lips as if to give a snappy sort of comment, some dismissive "I'm fine", or just to sigh and leave, but he didn't get the chance to speak.

"The ritual must have been too much, and the effort exerted to keep me here... I hope I'm not draining you too much."

His voice was slick, though. Knowing. So taunting. Viren didn't know how to respond to that. He wasn't feeling drained because of their connection, he'd upheld longer-lasting and more exhausting magical spells than this.

"It's work-related stress," he said instead, shaking his head. "You wouldn't understand, Aaravos. How long has it been since you were last doing any kind of work?"

A small, amused smile crept onto Aaravos' lips. He settled, kneeling, between Viren's legs, looking up at him still.  
"You might be right about that," he said, his eyes shining with mischief. Like he could see through Viren and knew exactly how compromising position alone seemed to be driving him wild. "But I've spent centuries alone with nothing to do but relax. If you want to alleviate your stress levels, I'll be more than happy to serve you."

Viren stuttered for a moment, entirely losing him composure for just a few seconds as he tried to process the implications, and if what Aaravos was doing meant what he thought it did. But Aaravos was pressing his head into his thigh, and suddenly his hand was- /there/- and Viren's face flushed.

"And wh-what do you think you're doing?" he asked, attempting to bring back what little control he had, looking down at Aaravos with widened eyes. What was he supposed to do, sit back and let Aaravos do as he pleased without even /questioning/ it?

But Aaravos only smiled, looking up at Viren with intrigue in his eyes.  
"I know how humans like to relax," he only said, licking his lips. Viren pretended his eyes didn't flick to it, lingering on the way his tongue ran so slowly over his dark lips. It was almost tempting, like an invitation, but Viren hadn't done anything like this before. Hell, he hadn't been /receiving/ before, at least.

"And I know you like it," Aaravos added, the knowing glimmer in his eyes making sense to Viren all too quickly.  
"Those books are-"  
"Research?" Aaravos finished for him, his smile widening. The hand between Viren's legs was moving now, just slowly, teasing. He was already getting hard with this attention alone, curse his sensitivity. How long it had been sine anyone had touched him like this, he didn't know. All he knew was that he didn't quite want it to stop. "Don't lie to me, Viren. Even a man such as yourself needs some entertainment."

Those lips, wet with saliva, were mouthing over the fabric now. Warm, and dancing slowly along the quickly hardening bulge in Viren's pants. If he weren't so mesmerised watching Aaravos' glittering skin and round lips, perhaps Viren would have been embarrassed by his eagerness. He wasn't normally so... eager, or so sensitive. It was just something about Aaravos. 

It had to be. Doting touches, lingering glances, the tension that Viren had tried to pretend wasn't between them... It was no surprise that this was happening now. Not when he took into account all of the behaviour he'd been attempting to ignore for so long now.

"Shit-" he let the curse slip past his lips before he could stop himself, a breathless mutter. His eyes were fixed on Aaravos, watching him as he undid Viren's pants, tugging them down just a little. He ran his tongue along the bulge through Viren's boxers, watching him jolt and shudder with another muttered profanity. Something about the gods escaped him, and his hands curled into the bedsheets.

He hadn't expected Aaravos to be any good at that. Especially not for someone who wasn't a human and should be so... aware. 

But the teasing- this stage of it- didn't last much longer anyway. It was just a second or so of hot breath and the hotter tongue running along the fabric before it was tugged down too, leaving him exposed. 

The sight of Aaravos between his legs, looking up at him, trailing his dark purple tongue slowly along his shaft... it was breathtaking. The perfect image of eroticism, and the slow pace was going to make Viren lose himself. It was a strain not bucking his hips, and it only got more difficult when Aaravos gave slow, teasing butterfly kisses from the base of Viren's shaft to the tip.

His focus was already gone from all of his responsibilities, all of the other frustrations on his mind. Right now, the only thing he could think of was getting Aaravos to pleasure him properly, without this agonisingly slow pace and maddening teasing.  
"A-Aaravos-" he muttered, a threat hissed between his teeth, as if just giving him his one and only warning to give him what he wanted before he was made to regret it.

But Aaravos met his gaze, offered another one of those teasing, sultry grins, and ran his tongue slowly along the underside. It was almost infuriating, if the bliss wasn't so rare and so distracting that it counteracted any potential anger.

But it got to a point where Viren pulled his hand back from the blankets. He watched as Aaravos parted those plump lips again, running his tongue over them, then leaning down to give slower, teasing licks to the tip of his cock. Viren took his chance while he had it, and moved one hand to grab one of Aaravos' horns, pushing his head down. There was a little grunt of discontent from the elf on his knees, but no other resistance was offered up. 

So Viren moved his other hand to grasp onto Aaravos' other horn, and he pushed him down again. Thankfully, Aaravos got the hint, starting to suck, running his tongue around the length in his mouth and moving steadily up and down. Viren let him find a rhythm, breathing out in bliss, relieved moans escaping his lips.

He didn't often enough get pleasured by this, but all of the exhaustion from getting Aaravos out of that mirror was suddenly worth it.

But with the more that Aaravos moved his head, the more Viren realised he was too sensitive for such an intense experience. He hadn't had time to dedicate to pursuing anyone romantically or sexually in a while, and Aaravos's mouth on his member was overpowering. It drowned out his inhibitions, sending warmth flooding his body and making his lower abdomen start coiling with head.

"Ah- nn- Aara-vos-" he breathed, hunching over, gripping tighter to the elfs horns, urging Aaravos to go further, taking all of him in. Viren could have sworn that some kind of spell had been cast through him, flooding his body with desperation and need, with overpowering want for more. He'd never wanted to be touched and pleasured so badly, and everything seemed like it was both too much and not enough.

It was like he was cursed with a need for pleasure, and it felt like it wouldn't be satisfied until that hot coil of warmth curling in his lower abdomen suddenly pulled taut, and he'd be relieved. But that seemed so far away, even with how Aaravos moved his head so steadily and quickly.

"Nngh- Gods-!" He tipped his head back, arching, keeping Aaravos held down as he tried to get as much of that pleasure as he could, hoarding it. He was getting impatient and desperate, and Aaravos' movements became steadily less and less predictable. His head moved quicker one moment, slower the next, and he'd take him in fully- and then he'd pull off almost entirely, take a few breaths, and take him in again.

Yet, as far away as that climax had seemed just a second ago, it was now approaching too quickly. Rapidly, and Viren could barely hold back. He wanted this to last, this pleasure, this bliss, but he couldn't do anything to hold back or to stop his moans from quickly getting louder.  
"Aaravos!" he gasped, gripping tighter to his horns, using them as an anchor to keep him from getting too lost. His skin felt like it was on fire and his head was clouded with desire. 

And the coil curled tighter and tighter. The movements got quicker, he was taken in fully again, and it got tighter. And tighter. His cock twitched and throbbed in Aaravos' mouth, and just as the elf pulled back again, he forced him back down fully and came with a great cry of ecstasy.

By the time he'd come back from the afterglow, and recovered from such an overwhelming orgasm, Aaravos had already pulled back and was wiping his mouth with a tissue. He wasn't grimacing, but it wasn't hard to figure that he hadn't sullied himself by swallowing whatever he could avoid swallowing. He leant back against the beside table, watching as Viren quickly redid his pants, fixing his clothes as if Aaravos hadn't just given him the best (and one of the only) blowjob of his life.

"Are you feeling better now?" he asked, running a hand through Viren's hair, watching him turn red and avert his attention.  
"Much," he muttered, pushing to his feet and walking to the bookcase, beginning to gather a couple particular books from here and there. "Though I doubt my workload will get any lighter," he then said, holding out the stack of books. "So, if you want to help keep my tension levels low, get some inspiration for new ideas."

Aaravos grinned, walking over to take a few of the books. He had all day tomorrow to get thoroughly acquainted with whatever desires Viren hid away in the pages of books he bought long ago.  
"Of course, Lord Viren. Whatever it takes for me to better serve you."


End file.
